It's All About The Ears
by Wheezambu
Summary: Snicker....I'm sorry about this, I just couldn't help myself. Rated it PG13 for a bit of light cursing and innuendo.


**A/N: Parody? Poetry? More like a parody of poetry if you ask me. Was in a very silly mood today.**

It's All About The Ears  
By Wheezambu

When I first saw the show,  
I have to admit  
It puzzled me some,  
Quite more than a bit.

"This looks kinda cute,"  
I thought with a snicker.  
I sat back to watch  
And set down the clicker.

A half hour later,  
I knew I was in love  
With my new favorite show,  
Like a gift from above.

That's how it started,  
My current obsession,  
To have every episode  
In my possession.

It wasn't enough,  
I still had to have more  
Until I felt like an addict,  
Or anime crack whore.

So I went looking online  
Like a junkie for a fix.  
I Google'd "Inuyasha"  
And dropped into the mix.

I found sites, I found shrines  
I found fanart galore!  
I even found naked pictures  
Of the dog boy I adore.

I found forums, discussions  
And fanclubs you see  
I joined the community,  
Even started RPG!

Then came the fanfic  
Oh lord, here we go.  
When you can't get enough  
You can write your own show.

You can live out your fantasies,  
Run with the crew,  
Or write fluffy romance,  
Some of which is quite blue.

There are sweet little stories,  
Yummy sugar coated mush  
About how Inu and Kag  
Love each other so lush.

Some stories are dark  
And dripping with drama.  
Some are so scary  
You'll run home to mama.

Some tales are for fun.  
Some are just cool.  
Some are pure art  
And some just high school.

And then there's the hentai,  
You know who you are,  
That write the good smut  
Maybe take it too far.

And let's talk about those pairings,  
Some get pretty wild.  
There's something for everyone  
Whether it's hot or it's mild.

Inuyasha/Kagome  
That's canon as hell.  
They've been meant for each other  
Since she fell down the well.

Inuyasha/Kikyo  
Some hate that worst  
Love her or hate her  
She still got there first.

Of Miroku/Sango  
What more can I say?  
Sometimes love hurts  
When your hand's in the way.

Alternative pairings,  
Now those can be fun.  
Adventurous romps  
That involve everyone.

Inuyasha/Sango  
Now that's really hot  
Miroku/Kagome  
Somehow just not.

Shippo and anyone  
Strikes me as wrong,  
Jaken and ANYONE  
Makes me gag before long.

Poor old Kaede  
Could use a good romp  
I'd like her to find  
A nice bishi to glomp.

Kohaku/Rin  
As adults is quite fine.  
Just have them grow up first  
Or it's over the line.

Koga/Kagome  
Is still pretty sweet.  
As long as it's plausible  
It might be a treat.

Now Koga/Sango  
They're unlikely to mate  
But if written well  
The sex would be great.

Then there's Sesshomaru,  
So fine he's unreal.  
There's a legion of fangirls  
In line for that meal.

Sesshy/Kagome  
Not my favorite fic,  
Making it believable  
Can be a real trick.

Sesshomaru/Sango  
It's a personal fave,  
Must be the chemistry  
They're my all time best rave.

And original characters,  
We've all had a few.  
You've got to be careful  
No one likes Mary Sue.

Inuyasha/OC  
If Kagome gets pissed  
Set her up with her own  
OC for a twist.

Miroku/OC  
Now you know he'd be glad  
If she'd bear his child,  
But would Sango get mad?

Sesshomaru/OC  
He sure seems to get jumped  
By even more horny OC's  
Than his brother has humped.

Then there's Naraku  
So cruel but so hot.  
A fluffy romance suits him  
Oh yeah NOT!

Kagura? Kanna?  
Incarnations annoyed  
By the lack of good fics  
Starring wind and the void.

And what about Yaoi?  
Slash hentai at its best.  
Doesn't everyone like  
To see their bishis undressed?

Some fics are so naughty  
That they have been sworn  
To the files of AFF  
Since FF nixed the porn.

So why do I watch?  
And why do I write?  
Because I don't have a life  
That fact I won't fight.

But there's something compelling  
And something so fine  
About this fantastic world  
From Takahashi-san's mind.

Good versus evil?  
Romance, drama and fears?  
When asked I just say.  
It's all about the ears.


End file.
